Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the modification of the friction of railroad tracks. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an assembly, a system, and a method for applying a friction modifier to a section of a railroad track.
Related Art
Railroad tracks require friction modification for safe and efficient operation of the locomotives and railroad cars that move over them. Therefore, railroad operators periodically apply friction modifiers to the railroad tracks. The friction modifier reduces wear on the track, reduces wear on the wheels, reduces noise, and increases fuel economy.
Common friction modification systems include a tank for storing the friction modifier, an applicator adjacent to a section of railroad track, a line that connects the tank to an applicator, and an electrically powered pump.
There are several drawbacks to the friction modification systems in the prior art. First, they rely on the wheels of passing railroad cars to distribute the friction modifier onto the rail. Railroad friction modification systems of the prior art provide grease onto a porous substance that a passing wheel will impact and absorb a portion thereof. These railroad friction modification systems do not provide a predictable and consistent amount of grease to the railroad track. The grease tends to sink to the bottom of the porous substance, leak out, etc.
The second drawback of friction modification systems of the prior art is that they are prone to failure due to clogging with sand, mud, dirt, grease, metal shards, rocks, etc. These foreign items are pressed into the openings by the passing wheels. The electric pump is too far away and too weak to overcome the clogs. Over time and in the heat and cold, the friction modifier can separate and solidify. As such, friction modification systems must be periodically cleaned, repaired, and replaced.
The third drawback of the friction modification systems of the prior art is that they tend to waste the friction modifier. By not placing the friction modifier directly atop the rail, the friction modification systems allow friction modifier to drip and fall onto the ground.
The fourth drawback of the friction modification systems of the prior art is that the porous substance collects dirt, dust, water, and other substances of the harsh environment near a railroad track. These substances mix with the grease and modify its properties to produce undesirable results.